The Letter
by Lady Lucilla
Summary: A rainy day Kenshin decides to confess his love to Kaoru with a letter .


Disclaimer: I Do own Rurouni Kenshin

The Letter

Kenshin was sitting in his room watching the rain. Today he would confess his undying love for Kaoru. It was time for him to move on with Kaoru by his side. He needed her. Every time he watched her he felt his heart race .He wanted to be with her and protect her. He wanted to make a family with her.  
Suddenly he heard small footsteps in the yard and immediately went outside to meet the person who just came. It was Kaoru. She looked tired and her clothes were wet from the rain. "Welcome back Kaoru Dono" he said to her

"Hello Kenshin. The rain hasn`t stopped since the morning. I should go change" she said and went towards the bathtub,

"Hai, Kaoru dono. i will prepare the bath and also a tea for you when you finish" he said softly to her." Thank you Ken shin, I appreciate it" she said and went towards her room.

"Kaoru after you finish your bath, I would like to speak with you" he said.

"Sure Kenshin, I will be ready in a while" she said curius about what Kenshin would tell her.

Kenshin felt suddenly very nervous .He had to tell her about his feelings. It was now or never? But what if he became so nervous and couldn`t say even a word? He had to find another way in order to tell her how he felt. So he decided to write her a letter. He went to his room and he started writing it. When he fished it, he went to Kaoru`s room and left it in her desk. After finishing her bath, she would read it and then he would have his answer .He didn`t know what he would do if she rejected him. He hoped that she felt the same way he did for her .But if she didn`t, then he would leave and wander again like he did in the past. He wanted Kaoru to be happy

_Kaoru finished her bath and went out from the bathtub, She wore a white yukata and went towards her room. She couldn`t understand Ken shin's behavior and now he wanted to tell her something important. She opened the door and went to her desk to take her mirror. There she found an envelope and a letter inside. Curious she opened the envelope and started reading the letter._

_My beloved Kaoru,  
You know I'm bad with words and every time I try to use them I get out even worse. But if you're reading this letter is because I reached my limit.  
For starters, I believe you remember when I told you once that you are the most important person for me. I remember you asking me what I felt about you and I didn`t answer you. You thought that I saw you only as a friend and that I was rejecting you .You were hurt but you said that you would never leave me no matter what happened. To tell you the truth it is the first time in my life that I feel so happy  
I know you are wondering "_How do I_?" But it was because of you, when I sleep I dream about you, you're the reason I breathe, smile, cry, live. You are my reason for living. What I'm trying to say is that I love you.  
I hope I am not late. I love you. I really do, every night I dream about you, I dream that we are together. You smile to me and tell me that everything is going to be ok. You are the one, the only one I want to love and to hold. I have eyes only for you. I hope you love me as well and give to this one a chance to love you and cherish you forever. No one can ever love you like I do. If I'm not on your side now, while you're reading do whatever you want with this letter, throw it away if you don't feel the same, love it, hate it just do what you want with it. But if I'm next to you, please just say what you feel, don't bother to think about my reaction just say. You hold my heart in your hands. You can either keep it or destroy it. Without you I am an empty man. I have no life. In your hands I can live or die  
I Love you, _

_Kenshin  
_

Tears started to run down Kaoru`s face and she started to blush .She felt like she couldn`t breathe. She couldn`t believe it. Kenshin was confessing his love for her. Her dream became true. He loved her, Kenshin loved her and he wanted to be with her. She loved him so much .Of course she wanted to be with him and she would confess her own feelings with a letter

My Kenshin

A single look in your eyes and i blush .you look at me and I want to melt

wherever we are we are connected and

we are one together. You say you want to protect me.

But can you feel it? it's like we are the only two alive people in this world.

you made me happy for the first time in my life.

The love I have for you is undeniable. Just the

thought of you, sooths my pain. The thought of your kiss sends warm shivers down

my spine. The warmth of your body, your soft lips, your hands

on my back. i have never felt so safe with anyone as i do

with you.I want to touch you

so badly my love

Whenever i think of you i

Get butterflies in my stomach.

You make me feel things I've

Never felt before, you've made

me do things I have never done

before, and for that i will love

you forever and always. My heart belongs to you..

Kaoru

Note:

I always wanted to write a romantic story with Kenshin and Kaoru. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


End file.
